A Wedding with a chance of Frog
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Here it is! the long awaited Sequel to Schools and Maids! Natsumi and Giroro are getting married! But will old enemies and a person from Natsumi's past stop them? Romance and Hilarity (well i hope so) will prevail! and will Keroro get his spot into the story?
1. Chapter 1

**You know before I wrote this I thought about the title, it was going to be either 'A very Froggy Wedding' or 'A Wedding with the chance of Frog'. So went asking my family, friends, and you guys of your opinion. And the winner is now the title! NOW let's get this sequel started!**

Ch.1

"OW!" yelped a certain pink headed girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Natsumi, but we told you keep still," said a lady on her knee's hemming Natsumi's white gown.

I faced one of the many mirrors. Staring at myself, seeing myself in the beautiful white gown I was wearing. It was long and flowy, very light. At the top, there is a strap on the right side that ties behind my neck, and of course it is white.

I blushed a little. I can't believe that I was getting married, and to Giroro, my love. I started to fidget again as I started to think about Giroro.

"Miss Natsumi pleases! Can you just stop moving for like five minutes? I'm almost done," the lady put a few needles into the dress.

"Sorry," I grinned a bit

Soon she was done, and I twirled around in my newly hemmed dress. I couldn't believe how I look.

"You look so beautiful,"

I turned around to see my mom leaning against the wall. She was grinning, and I swear I see a tear in her eye.

"Thanks mom," I replied to her

"I just wish that your father would be here to see it," her smile faltered a bit.

My father, Haru Hinata, left right after Fuyuki had been born and we have never seen him since. Apparently he left to travel the word. I don't even remember what he looks like; we don't have any pictures of him. Now that I'm thinking of him, I think mom once said that he was interested in the paranormal, like Fuyuki. Maybe that's where he got it from. There were no pictures of him anywhere in our house, and come to think of it, the fro-er guys, never asked about him. Maybe they thought living with one parent was the thing here on Earth.

But if I saw him now, I don't know what I'll do. He was never there, he didn't send any money to help mom raise us, no birthday or Christmas cards, no nothing. I'll probably not talk to him or something of that nature, or recognize him for that matter. I miss him, yet I hate him for leaving. I mean sure, we're all right, we never had any money issues, and Kululu had added extra Security around our house so no on broke in…er well maybe one or twice, but those were misleading.

I shouldn't get work up about this; I have to get ready for my wedding. When I told Koyuki, I thought I felt a tinge of jealousy, but I dismissed it as she had a big, happy smile on her face and gave me a giant bear hug. When Giroro told his friends…okay members of his old Platoon, Dororo was happy for him, Kululu was indifferent, but Keroro and Tamama went in shock. They probably thought Giroro never had enough courage or guts to ask me to marry him.

Momoka was ecstatic. She started to mumble about catching the bouquet and Fuyuki loving her. Sometimes I wonder how she is not in a mental hospital already, but I shouldn't complain. She has been quite helpful with some things, and her being rich has some bonuses too. I hope Fuyuki marries her, and then I can be related to rich people.

"The changing room is over here," the lady said, pointing the way. I checked myself out once more, smiling. I won't be surprised if Giroro's mouth dropped opened when he sees me at the altar. I chuckled to myself as I walked over to the changing room. I got out of dress and put on my normal street clothes.

"C'mon then, we still got shopping to do," Mom said excitedly, "now if I can get Fuyuki married off next, the house will be empty, but I'll miss you guys of course, or maybe I'll rent an apartment, and let you keep the house," she kept on talking, and I let her.

* * *

For the next few hours, we went shopping for things to make my wedding perfect, flowers, dining, priest, you know the works. I was following my mom, when I noticed we had entered a Lingerie store.

"Er, mom, why are we in this store?" I asked her nervously.

"Why, your honeymoon is right after your wedding, the best night of your life!" Mom answered. My face turned bright red, and I started to drag her out of the store.

"Not today!" I said as I continued to walk briskly from the store. Mom had a smug look on her face. I didn't want to think about that right now.

"Ok then," she sighed, an imaginary light bulb appeared above her head, "I know what I'm going to give to you as your wedding gift!"

* * *

We finally got home. Fuyuki was still away on his class field trip to New York. He's so lucky; my class went to Kyoto and the surrounding area. I think it's because Momoka wanted to look good in Fuyuki, I don't know. I placed the bags I was carrying on the dining room table and started to think. I started to think about what mom said earlier about the honeymoon.

"Best…night…ever…" I said slowly. Mom had appeared around the corner smirking.

"I knew I got the idea stuck into your head," she replied

"Ugh!" my face turned red, and I tried to throw the nearest thing at her, which was a napkin, but to no prevail. I watched it float gently down. I felt mom's arm as she put it around my shoulders.

"Come on now, you don't have to worry about it now," she tugged me toward the direction of the stairs, "We got some organizing to do,"

I nodded to her and went up the stairs. In a one month's time, I'll be able to share my life with someone, and hopefully it will stay that way.

* * *

There are two pictures upon the way, an old and new one. Each have similarities. Both are group pictures. One has everyone from Aki to Saburo, but then the Keroro and the others were Keronians then. The new one everyone from the old except Saburo and the Platoon are now humans. No one has noticed, but in the old picture, there is a large crack near Saburo, it looks like it was trying to separate him from the others.

If anyone see's this, I wonder….will they consider it an Omen?


	2. Chapter 2

ಠ_ಠ **Does it really matter, that since I know I'm going to be home all day, I should change out of my PJ's? Blah, let others think that….I rather stay in my PJ's all the time, now it would be cool to find Sgt. Frog Pajama's. The only thing close is those Kigurumi things; ok enough of me, back to the story :D**

**Ch.2**

Two guys, one with pink hair the other red, took a peek into their friend's room. He was rushing around to get things down the past few days, like calling his parents and elder brother about his wedding. The pink haired teen turned his back against the room.

"Tamama, it's probably not wise to spy on Giroro at this time," He said to the younger boy.

"But Dororo! I want to see the ring's Giroro is supposed to have, ooh I wonder if he got the real copy of the rings of Saturn! They have such a pretty blue color. Or…or..Maybe he gotten the ring that is actually made of stars?! Or maybe..," Tamama blubbered excitedly

"Or maybe he just got a regular ring," Dororo interrupted

Tamama puffed up, "Dororo, you always ruin my ideas, hmph," Tamama sulked across the hallway and into his room.

Dororo shook his head. 'Whatever happens at the wedding will be up to Natsumi and Giroro, let's all hope it will be a happy and joyous time,' He smiled under mask and walked off.

'With all the things floating though my head, I'm not sure if I'm doing any of this right!' Giroro thought, 'I know it was the right thing to do to let Natsumi plan a 'wedding', one of those rituals where a man and a women unite in harmony or something like that, but this list Aki gave me,' I took a piece of paper from my jean pocket and unfolded it. By each my bend, it got longer. It was a about as long as a magazine with a list of many things on it. Some of them are already crossed out.

I know you don't talk to your parents or brother, but you should like call them and tell them about the wedding. If they able to come tell them that they have to look like humans.

Get yourself a nice suit

Invite all your friends 3

Make sure you find the perfect set of rings

There were a couple more, some I don't understand like, use protection unless you want a surprise, which confused me, though it was the very last one that kinda scare me

15) I know you and Natsumi have been through a lot, but still, if you ever seriously hurt her, I will find you and hurt you, ok?

I shivered. I hope she knows that I won't ever hurt Natsumi, my only love. Now that I think about it, would I move in with Natsumi, since we'll be living together. Well we have before, but nothing liked this. Maybe when Aki gets back with Natsumi later, I can ask her how one live together with another person, and what this 'Honeymoon' thing I hear about when I look up weddings…ugh! My body fell backwards unto my bed, even though im stressed out, I can still imagine it, our future together, maybe kids…I wonder how people mate here…will it be the same as Keron? Er probably not. I was still thinking about the future as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

-Aztec Pyramids-

A tall, slight built man with reddish pink hair was digging in his bag looking for his bottle of water. While wondering where his bottle of water went, he didn't notice a person coming up behind me.

"Erhm," the person behind him coughed. The man jumped from surprise, and turned around to see the person behind him. He looked at the young man, with tan skin and white hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Are you Haru Hinata?" he asked.

Haru stood up straighter, "yes, and who asks for me?"

"I'm Saburo Mutsumi, and I've come bring news's about your family," he replied

"My family? Did something happened?" worry filled his eyes

"Nothing bad, unless the news I tell you and you think it is bad, it's about your...daughter, Natsumi," Saburo smiled wryly

"Ah Natsumi," Haru smiled sadly, "I haven't been in contact with my family for years, tell me…Saburo, what is this new that you bring me,"

"Your daughter, Natsumi, is getting married,"

"Ma-Married?! But she's only, what, 13?!" Haru exclaimed in surprise

"Ah, no she is 19," Saburo explained

Haru slumped against the wall, these years have gone by so fast, he has lost track of time as it flew by him. His only daughter, getting married._ I haven't even met the boy yet, but Aki must like him to have marry Natsumi_, Haru thought.

"Who is this boy, er man that she is marrying?" he asked

"Well to be honest, an alien,"

"A foreigner? From where, America?" he asked

Saburo gave him an sly smile, "I mean a real alien," he dug into his pockets and brought out a copy of pictures, "This is what he looks like now," Haru looked at the photo's. they all show a nice looking teen, blonde hair, tall, happy, and had a weird aura around him. "And these are what he used to look like and his comrades," Haru did a small gasp, the pictures showed five frog like beings, each a different color, green, black, red, yellow, and light blue. Saburo pointed to the red frog, "this is the same one as I showed you in the previous pictures I showed you,"

"What…what did they come here for?" Haru asked. He didn't see an evil smile creeping on Saburo's face.

"Why to invade of course and I think they are using your daughter," he said

"If you knew all this why didn't you stop them?" there was anger in Haru's voice.

"I tried, I really did! But this yellow frog," he pointed to the picture, "threatened me that he'll kill me! But I still tried to help; Natsumi just didn't listen to me,"

Haru was shaking, he pushed the photos back in Saburo's hand, "Take me to her, I've got a wedding to stop,"

"Yes sir," Saburo said, he watched Haru march outside, and started to chuckle evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sry for the wait, I lost my flash drive, so I had to rewrite this chapter…forgive me. To those who are fans of me, do u just read one of my stories or all of them? Just asking….ok let's do this! I'm not sure of how long this story is gunna be, probably shorter than its prequel, schools and maids.**

**Ch.3**

"NATSUMI!"

Natsumi quickly turned to the sound of her name being called, and before she knew it, she was tackled to the ground.

"Koyuki! Why are jumping on me?" she said cheerfully as she pushed her best friend off.

"Ooh! I'm just so excited for your wedding, and I can't wait to be a bridesmaid!" she started to jump around in glee.

Natsumi chuckled. "Don't ninja girl, just think, in two weeks, I'm getting married!" the two stared at each other, then started squealing in delight and jumping around.

Both were excited, thinking it will be a very happy day.

* * *

"Here sir," Saburo handed a ticket to Haru, "this will be your ticket to get back to Japan,"

Haru stared at the ticket, but after a few minutes he took it. "Saburo my boy, you're a really nice guy. Maybe after I get this mess all sorted out, I'll see about it if you can marry my daughter instead of that repulsive creature,"

Saburo smirked, "Why, that is too kind, but I'll take you up on that offer," the two placed their bags on the conveyer belt. Saburo watched his bag disappear from sight, knowing it will be safely boarded the plane. He hopes the contents of bag won't break, for they will be very important when the time comes.

"So Saburo," Haru said, breaking Saburo's train of thought, "you knew Natsumi in high school correct?"

"Yes sir, she was amazing at sports. All the girls admired her and wanted her to join their teams," he replied coolly.

"did she have any other extracurricular activities?" Haru asked another question, he wanted to know more about what he missed.

"not really, but she hangs out with her friends," _Time to switch the topic,_ "though I must say this now, I tried to stop her, but those aliens lived in their house, forcing them to help them with their invasion plans,"

Haru started to get nervous and angry, "What…type of things?"

"Uh, they once made Natsumi fight these Cavity aliens; they...tortured your family. They even split on of your son friends into two people," Saburo list a whole lot of things Natsumi did with the aliens, only twisting his words around, making it seem that the aliens are the ones truly to blame.

They two walked in the hallway leading to their plane. The stewardess already checked their tickets and sent them on their way.

"No more," Haru said as he found his seat on the plane, and placed his carry-on bag in the overhead cabinet.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Saburo said, faking sadness.

"No, no," Haru waved him off, "I just can't believe this all actually happened, to my family at that. I guess Aki couldn't handle it, or she doesn't know,"

_Oh she knows, considering she let them live in her house,_ Saburo thought, _All for a stupid Manga. At least this is all becoming my advantage over Natsumi. Now I wonder how they'll react when we crash the wedding. Heh, I can't wait._ He smirked evilly.

* * *

Natsumi fidgeted in her seat, she wanted to go see her fiance, but her mom said that a bride couldn't see the groom till the wedding.

_Sigh, it's going to be a long two weeks,_ thought Natsumi. She turned around in her chair, leaning over, she turned on her radio.

It was a song by Girl's Generation called Gee.

She turned it up. She jumped upon her bed and lay there, listening to the happy lyrics of the song. _I wonder…what is he thinking?_

* * *

_I wonder what she is thinking right now._ Giroro thought as he looked though a scrap book Natsumi had made a few years back. She recently added new pictures just two months ago. The book contained old and new pictures of everyone, from the time they met to now. As Keronians, and now Pekoponian or 'Humans' as Natsumi keeps correcting me.

"Sigh," Giroro closed the book and looked around his room. His eyes swept over everything, from normal things like clothes to his guns. A random thought occurred to him.

"Wait, from what I read, after people get married, they live someone else, like in a different house they were raised from. Unless their parent's disappeared or died from a freak accident…." Giroro pondered out loud, "So where are we going to live? Great, another thing to think about! But…I shouldn't make a big deal out of this; at least I'll be with my love,"

* * *

As the day draw near to the date of the wedding, everyone is coming together. Both Humans and aliens, a very unusual wedding.

The enemy draws near also, bringing with him something that might change the course of the wedding. Will disaster strike? Or will love prevail?

Hopefully with laughter….


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hullo again My Readers! How's the story? I'm trying to keep it to a straight story line this time**

**Keroro: Kero, Kero, Author, you should make it crazy, with sparkles and fire!**

**Kululu: Kukuku, he's right, our anime didn't truly have a straight storyline, I mean look at some of the episodes, and they didn't make sense to the rest of the series.**

**Me: ….your right, maybe I'll have you turn everyone Gender bend**

**Natsumi: Yea, over my dead body Ms. Author!**

**Me: Maybe not….. P.S I don't own Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso….YA-HA!**

**Ch. 4**

"We have now arrived in Tokyo, Japan. I hope you enjoyed your flight!" a cheery flight attendant said, as she watched the passengers leave. A handsome teen walked beside her and flashed her a handsome smile. She felt like she could melt.

_Heh, women. They all fall so easily for my charms, except for Natsumi… _Saburo followed Haru down the aisle and to the open air port.

He was glad that he was finally back in Japan, his home country. Even though he had tanned skin, and unnaturally white hair, he was pure Japanese.

_The time is drawing nearer, and my revenge will be complete!_

"Saburo!" a cheerful voice called his name. He turned around to see Haru coming towards him with their bags. "Saburo, it's all thanks to you that I am finally back in Japan,"

He gave his best to smile brightly, "I'm glad that you I am great help,"

Haru grabbed him by the shoulders, "and without your help, I would have never found out about my family is in trouble,"

_The pieces are slowly coming together,_ Saburo smiled once again.

"Saburo, this way my boy! I've already called a taxi!" he started to walk towards the exit, and Saburo followed him.

The two waited by the curb, watching for their taxi. After waiting for almost an half an hour, the taxi finally came. The two climbed in, Saburo told the driver were to go. They were headed to Kisshou **(does anyone know the name to the town they live in?).**

* * *

Three days to go.

Natsumi crossed off another day on the calendar. She was getting so excited. Only a few days till she gets married. She sat down on a chair that was nearby, and started to think. _Wow, I can't believe I've actually came to this point, a major movement in one's life._

_I can finally see Giroro again, I can't believe mom wouldn't let us see each other for like three months, I thought it was a week before the bride and groom cannot see each other_

She shrugged it off.

_I wonder, will I be able to get a job? What about Giroro? Well I know we'll be fine, but what if it doesn't? Mom is basically giving me the house, and Fuyuki will still be here until he graduates and moves out in two years…._

"Hey Natsumi!" Koyuki appeared suddenly in a cloud of smoke.

"Wah!" Natsumi fell backwards in her chair, caught off guard. "Koyuki, wh-what are you doing here?" Natsumi rubbed her head as she got up.

"I'm here to take you to your Bachelorette party!" the ninja girl grabbed her friends arm and the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Srry its so short, been busy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I think Kululu was agreeing to the randomness, and Keroro, I might put sparkles in the story**

**Keroro: and Gundam models?!**

**Me: uh no….actually….nope not a chance**

**Keroro: KERO! Why must you trample over the Gundam's dream!**

**Me: Alrightie then, let's leave the crazy frog alone, and start this Chapter!**

**Ch.5**

Koyuki ran out the door with Natsumi, their path was block by a familiar alien.

"Natsumi!"

"Eh? Keroro? What are you doing here?" Natsumi stared at the overly happy frog turned human in front of her.

"I just wanted to give you your wedding present a bit early," Keroro smiled

"Why, Keroro, that's…so kind of you," Natsumi did a small smile

"You should open it," he said quickly

"Er why?"

"So I can see your excitement!"

"Oh, right," Natsumi slowly opened the package that was in her hand. Her face turned to shock as she stared at thing that was in her hands. Wrapper lay across the floor.

"Keroro, what's this?" she said slowly, shaking with anger

"It's the new Universal Century: GM Sniper II HG Model Kit 1/144 Scale Number 146," Keroro gave Natsumi a pleading like look, "why, do you not want it?"

"You…..YOU IDIOT!" Natsumi smashed the box on Keroro's face, "you only bought this for yourself!"

"Kero! No, No, Natsumi! I thought of you as I bought this!" Keroro yelled, trying to escape the wraith of Natsumi

"Yea right!" Natsumi kicked, and he fell to the ground. Koyuki came rushing to help Keroro.

"Calm down Natsumi, your wedding is in two days! You're going to spend the rest of your life with the man you love, don't let Keroro get you down!" she said as she pulled her friend away from the cowering Keroro.

"Well thanks," Keroro mumbled as he was able to crawl to safety.

Natsumi calmed down, "your right as always Koyuki." Koyuki beamed at the praise given by her friend.

"Comeon;It's time for you last party being single!" dragging her friend once again.

The two entered a dark room, 1…2…3…. "SURPRISE!" the lights turned on and girls came out of hiding places.

"Why shout surprise?" Natsumi mused out load.

"This is your surp- Koyuki, did you tell her?" Aki said.

Koyuki's face turned innocent and cat-like, "Maybe, I just couldn't hide my excitement,"

The others sighed and chuckled. "Well let's get this party started!" "Woo!" "Yea!" "I bought a Stripper to come!" "WHAT?!" "Food!" "Natsumi, it's your last party being single!" "Live it up!"

"I…don't…think…a stripper…is going to help…me live... it up," she stuttered, slightly embarrassed.

Her mom draped one of her arms around her daughter's shoulders, slightly drunk, "Come on Natsumi, it won't count as cheating,"

"MOM! Are you drunk?!" yelped Natsumi.

"Heh hehhehheh," Aki laughed.

"Ugh, this party has gotten out of control," Natsumi sighed. Alcohol had been passed around, and also finger foods. The guests were having a fun time, so was Natsumi, but she tried to keep the party under control.

*knock*knock*

"Oh geez, what now?" Natsumi walked to the front door and opened the door. Standing in front of her was a police officer. "Oh dear, Are we in trouble?"

"Yes Ma'am, I may have to arrest you under the charges of not having fun," he grinned.

"What?"

Cheers erupted behinds her. "He's here!" one of her friends rushed by, grabbed the police stripper arm, and pulled him to the front room, where even more cheering can be heard.

Natsumi became even more embarrassed when she realized she mistook the stripper as a real police man. The party continued well into the night. Natsumi didn't get to bed till around 3 in the morning.

She awoke at 7 in the morning, still feeling the after effects of a wild party. She almost tripped down the stairs in her weary state. A look of surprise came unto her face as she took a peek into the living room. Her friends were all over the place sleeping, some snoring, and some mumbling. She noticed Koyuki and her mom weren't among her fallen friends. She went into the kitchen, and was welcomed by the sight of her best friend and mom talking.

"Well, it seems you two are alright," she said passing them to get to the fridge.

-Same time when the Bachelorette party started-

"Kero, Kero, Kero," Keroro laughed, "According to Kululu's research, the night before the ceremony of mating (wedding), the man has a 'Bachelor' party, the last he has being what one is called 'single'," he explained.

"So should we party, like the world is going to end or something?" Tamama asked

"Good idea Tamama!" Keroro said, Tamama beamed at the praise he was given.

"So, like, should I destroy the world tomorrow?" Moi asked

Keroro sweat dropped, "Uh, no, Moi, that won't be necessary for now, now, let's party!" Kululu press a big red button, and the whole room started to shake.

"Wha-What's going on?" yelled Giroro over the rumble of the room.

"We're going to party like its 1980!" Moi exclaimed happily

"Well not 1980, but close, kukukuku," Kululu said indifferently.

The roof opened up, and the sky could be seen.

"Um Keroro, what's happening?" Dororo asked uncertainly.

"We're going to party at the moon!" he said, pointing right at shining moon right above them. A giant clear bubble suddenly surrounded them and the floor. Four giant rockets appeared from underneath the floor and blasted them into the sky.

"GAH!" everyone yelled, their bodies pressed to the floor as they went faster upward. The pressure grew the higher they went.

Giroro squeezed his eyes, and counted to ten.

"1…..2…3…4….5….6…..7…..8….9…10"

When he finished, the make-shift ship stopped moving. Giroro cracked one of his eyes open, to see his surroundings. All he saw was a white landscape and a black sky with a blue planet in it. They were on the moon.

"And why exactly are we partying on the moon?" Giroro asked, getting up.

"Because it's the biggest place I know that hold us and our guests!" Keroro exclaimed, walking towards a large door.

"Hah?!" Dororo and Giroro exclaimed.

"Keroro, the door is over here. If you open that one, we'll all be sucked into space, Kukukuku," Kululu said ominously, and pointed to the middle of the floor.

"Oh," Keroro said, sweat dropping. He walked to the middle; there was a large circular door. "Kululu! OPEN SESAME!"

"I click" Kululu pressed a random button, and the door opened. Actually it opened so wide, everybody fell in.

"Keroro! If we die, I'm going to kill you!" Giroro yelled, his voice echoing. Dororo, being the calm one, I was in a meditating position, _wait, if we die, how is he going to kill Keroro again?_

The five falls a short distance and landed with a thud. Giroro looks up to see a big flashy door and sign saying 'Welcome to Club Lunar!'

"Club Lunar? When did this happen?" Tamama asks, getting up.

"Last year, I think" Keroro replied, walking to the door. He pushed it open with both hands, reveling a very new and modern club. The people inside looked at the door, and once they saw Giroro, they cheered.

"Everyone is here…for me?" he asked.

"Yea, I invited your friends, family, frenemies, etc, etc. your last party, as yourself, I think I'm going to cry," Keroro said, overly dramatic.

"Come on, Giroro," Said Tamama and Keroro in unison, dragging him in the club, "ITS TIME PAR-TY!"

"Party Hard!" Moi exclaimed as she bounced and danced into the club. Kululu silently walked in and went straight for the bar.

Dororo was almost hit by the door as he ran in to catch up with his friends.

The door closed with a silent bang, loud music emitted from inside. Anyone who was anyone said 'that was the party of the century, literally, if you weren't there, you're a Space Octopus.

Party went on till the next day, which was the Wedding Day.


	6. Chapter 6

Koyuki ran from room to room. Opening and closing doors, taking a quick look inside of them. She was looking for Dororo, who had told her that he'll be bringing the groom, _but they're late! _Koyuki screeched inwardly.

"Oh no, oh no, what am I going to tell Natsumi?" she said sadly.

"Tell Natsumi what?" Koyuki turned quickly to see Dororo and Giroro enter the hallway from the main lobby.

"D!" Koyuki ran to him and flung her arms around his body, "Finally! You two are here!" she quickly let go, and snatched Giroro's hand, "Come on! You got to prepare!" she dragged Giroro the room he was assigned to. She pushed him through, who was followed by Dororo.

"You guys get ready, I'll come back when it's time," Koyuki said before closing the door. Giroro and Dororo stared at the door in stunned silence.

"When did she get all bossy like?" Giroro asked.

Dororo tilted his head slightly, "Well it IS her best friend's wedding, she'll want it to go perfect,"

* * *

"Saburo, how much longer till we reach my house?" a tall, pink-haired man said.

"It's just around the corner sir," the white haired, yellow hat wearing, tan guy said. Saburo pointed up ahead as they rounded the corner, "its right there,"

Haru stared down the street, towards his home. His body trembled slightly before he broke into a run. _How long has it been since I last saw Aki and the kids?_

Saburo followed after him, not wanting to miss anything.

Haru took out a key out of his bag, _please let it open_, the lock opened with a slight click. He froze. His hand shook as he started to slightly turn the handle, and pushed the door open.

"I-I'm Home!" he exclaimed. The response he got was an empty house. He walked in, dropping his bag by the stairs, "Anyone here?"

Saburo entered, "where did everyone go?"

Haru walked through the door that leads to the kitchen and living room. _Nothing has changed_, he thought as he looked around. He noticed a fairly large sign on the fridge door. _Are we too late?_

Saburo entered the room, and noticed Haru staring at the fridge. He walked by, and read the note.

_NATSUMI'S WEDDING! IT'S TODAY!_

_-AKI_

There were curly lines and hearts and a chibi version of an overly happy Aki by the words. Saburo twisted his head to see Haru's reaction. His face had confusion, anger, sadness. Haru lifted his face up and looked at Saburo.

"Saburo, we got to stop my daughter from marrying an alien, and to do that, we got to go to the church there are at. Is there anything else written about the wedding?" he asked.

Saburo took another look, looking closely. "Yes, the wedding is at Tokyo's Church of Christ and it starts," he checked his watch, and his face twisted in anger then he grimaced, "in thirty minutes,"

Haru grabbed Saburo's arm, pulling him towards the front door. "Quickly! We must end this before my daughter's life is ruined!"

* * *

All of the guests muttered to themselves, saying how wonderful this wedding is. The bride's family and friends sat on the left side, and it was mostly full. The groom's family and friends were on the right, and it was half full, and they all looked human. Well they had to, so they didn't freak out the real humans.

Giroro's mom and dad came, so did Garuru and his whole platoon. Keroro's parents came, and so did Dororo's mother. Karara and Chiroro were excited that they were chosen to be the flower girls. Grandma Akina sat by Aki on the left side, front row. Paul was sitting by them, alert if any danger happens. Members of the Blacks Ops of the Nishizawa Peach Group were hidden, watching the wedding, ready to strike at anything that happened.

Ms. Furbottom sat by Giroro's mom, purring as she scratched her head. Sure she was jealous, but she fought a hard game trying to win Giroro's affections, but alas she had lost to the pink haired girl. Omiyo the ghost is somewhere floating among the rafters. Sumomo sat among her fans that were invited. Kogoro was mysteriously staying quiet, and Lavie was saying "I'm sorry he's so quiet," over and over again, but isn't being quiet a good thing for him?

Even Poyon and Poyan were able to get time off to come.

**Narrator: And don't forget about me! It's hard to believe all these people came to see the wedding! This will defiantly be the wedding of the Century! **

Koyuki, Momoka and Mois are the bridegrooms. Wearing gowns of pink, holding red roses. Dororo and Keroro are Giroro's groomsmen, Dororo being the best man. Kululu and Tamama sat on the right side of the room, front row. Kululu had somehow smuggled curry into the chapel.

"Kululu!" Tamama hissed, "why are you eating?! The wedding is about to begin!"

"Kukuku, this place has too many happy feelings in it, so I'm trying to drown it out by eating my delicious curry," he took another spoonful. Tamama just stared at him in disbelief.

Aki had a video camera in her hand, "I want to record all of this and send it to Haru, it's sad that we couldn't get a hold of him to see this big day," she told her mom.

Giroro appeared from a door behind the alter and took his place by the priest. He looked happy, for he is about to marry the love of his life since he first came to earth. The band started to play the wedding hymn, and everybody stood up.

The doors open slowly, to reveal Natsumi in her white wedding dress; she was holding a white bouquet. With no one to truly give her away, she walked down the aisle by herself. Unless you count that as alone since Karara and Chiroro were a bit in front of her throwing flower petals over the floor.

Natsumi looked ahead, before her stood the alter. The only thing she could see was the man waiting for her; she couldn't believe this was happening now like she dreamed. She slowly came up beside him, a small smile on her face and a slight blush.

Giroro couldn't believe how beautiful Natsumi was. _Well, she's always been beautiful, but it's something different now_. He smiled at her.

The two faced the priest, who begun to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony," the priest continued to talk. Some of Giroro's guests were shifting in their seats, thinking that it's taking too long.

Most of the female guests were slightly crying, "Oh, my dear boy finally has a mate," Giroro's mom whispered to his dad, who just nodded slightly.

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace,"

The priest was about to continue, when there was a loud banging coming from the doors and a voice rang out, "STOP!"


	7. Chapter 7

People stood up to see the intruder as he walked down the aisle. Natsumi and Giroro turned around.

Natsumi, wide-eyed, gasped, "D-Dad?!" Aki jumped from her seat, "Haru?"

"I will not have my only daughter marry an Alien!" he yelled, still walking. Some of Natsumi's guests were muttering to themselves, 'alien?' 'Does he mean a foreigner?' they stared at the pink-haired man as he walked towards the bride and groom.

Giroro's dad stepped in the aisle, blocking Haru's way, "Sir, can you please calm down."

Haru looked at this man in front of him, he was certainly taller than him, and more well built then him. "My reason here has nothing to do with you," he said calmly, trying to step around him.

"It does too if you're trying to insult my son," he said, continually blocking his way. Haru stared at him, wide eyed. _Another alien?!_ Haru spun around and looked at the rest of the guest, _how many are here? Are they all planning to invade and attack my daughter?_

"Dad?" Natsumi walked away from the alter, "What are you doing here? How did you find out about my wedding?" Giroro was walking beside her. Haru saw this, and pointed at Giroro.

"You! What sick, and horrible things are you planning to do to my daughter?" he exclaimed, he was about to jump on him, but was held back by Tamama and Dororo. Garuru was about to jump up and stop him too, but Pururu held him down.

Aki walked around them, and stood near the alter, "Excuse me everyone, can you all just wait in the reception area if you please, while we settle this matter?" everyone got up, muttering, wondering what's going on as they walked out of the church and into the reception room. The only ones left were Fuyuki, Natsumi, Aki, Giroro, Tamama, Keroro, Dororo, and Kululu.

"Let go of me," growled Haru, as he shrugged Tamama and Dororo off, he cast a glance around the group, "you five are the aliens, are you not? What have you done to my family?"

"Kero?" Keroro glanced at Aki, "What is he talking about, mom leader?"

"I-I'm not sure," she took a step towards him, "Haru, are you alright?"

"My dear Aki, don't worry, I'm finally back and here to save you from these aliens," Aki looked at him, and then suddenly started to laugh. Everybody looked at her.

"Hun, these guys are harmless!" she turned and looked at Keroro, "isn't that right Sugar smacks?"

"Of course mom leader! We can't do much anymore since being turned in Pekoponians," Keroro replied.

"AH HA! You said peko-whatever! You are an alien! I couldn't believe Saburo was right!" Haru yelled again, Natsumi and Giroro flinched.

"Did you say…Saburo?" Natsumi said, slowly.

"Of course, he was the one who found me and told me these aliens evil plans to invade earth, and that they made my family do horrible things, like making you marry this alien!" he pointed at Giroro. Natsumi cast a worry glance at Giroro, he glanced back. Haru grabbed Natsumi wrist, and pulled her towards him, "Don't worry Natsumi, I'm here to protect you,"

"Dad, you got it all wrong, Saburo tricked you. You see, I'm love with this alien," Natsumi explained. 'I'm not an alien anymore,' Giroro coughed, Natsumi sent him a half-smile.

Haru turned to his daughter, "It's all mind tricks, Natsumi, mind tricks! Don't worry, after this, I'll find you someone better to get married too, like that Saburo boy, he is a wise choice"

"But Dad..." an arm came around Natsumi chest, pulling her away from Haru.

"I'm glad you think so, Haru,"

Natsumi gasped, it was Saburo, and he was pointing (another) gun to her head. Everybody took a step back except Haru.

"Saburo? Wha-What are you doing?" Haru asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"What I need to do in the first place," he started to walk to the altar, the gun still placed against Natsumi's head, "I needed a distraction, and I found one. A father who didn't know his daughter was getting married," he gave an evil smile, "thanks for helping….dad," he brought Natsumi by the alter, "Now someone get the priest and we can get this wedding started,"

"You son of a-" Giroro started to say, but stopped when he noticed Saburo slightly pulling the trigger.

"Uh uh, not another word or step from you, Giroro, or I'll shoot, and you know mean it, especially after what happened last time," he took a glance at Kululu, "and this time, the gun isn't tampered with. Now will someone go get the priest? Or she'll die,"

Tamama rushed out of the room, and under a minute flat, brought back the priest. His eyes went wide at what he was seeing.

_Wait, __didn't Ms. Nishizawa have guards placed all around the room?_ He thought as he hurried to the altar.

**Narrator: Turns out, when Aki asked everybody to leave, the Black Ops group left too. Sometimes they're not the smartest when it comes to these things. They probably could've shot Saburo when he entered the room and none of this mess couldn't have happen. Oh, I'm still here, no one ever notices me, and I didn't want to miss the action. This is better than my daily soaps.**

The priest coughed slightly, the man in front of him was holding a gun to the bride. He really didn't know what do when these things happen, because it never happened to him before.

"For the love of-! Just say your lines already, and get us married!" the boy yelled.

"Oh yes, uhm, what is your name son?" he asked

"Saburo," he smiled, the priest almost thought he saw the devil in that smile.

"Do you want me to start at the beginning? Middle? Or the end?" he said, trying his best to waste time (what a smart priest?)

Saburo pondered about this, Natsumi tried to scoot away, but Saburo caught her, and brought her closer to him.

"Oh why not, start at the beginning," Saburo replied.

"Alright, ehem, dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony," the priest talked as slowly as he could. Behind the Natsumi and Saburo, Giroro was trying to formulate a plan to get Natsumi away from Saburo. Haru just stood there, shocked. _What have I done? Did…did I just kill off my daughter?_

"Haru, Haru," Aki whispered, slowly shaking her husband, he turned his head to look at her, "It's alright, it isn't your fault,"

"But it is!" he whispered loudly. Saburo looked over his shoulder, then back at the priest. "If only I stayed more in touch with you and kids, none of this couldn't have happened!"

"Dear, this may sound bad, but you were busy, sure you weren't in the kids life, but they founded their own lives, around other people, without much help from you and from me for that matter," she smiled sadly, knowing she hasn't been much in their lives either because of her job, "But Giroro and the others helped out when we couldn't,"

All of this info slowly sank into Haru's mind, as small tears started to form, "I'm sorry," he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see the one who Natsumi was about to marry, Giroro.

"Sir, you have been mislead, and I can forgive you for that, but right now we got to save Natsumi, and we have very little time,"

"Your right,"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Saburo!"

Saburo turned to his name being called. The Priest stopped his speech, sweat slowly falling down on his face, the stress of trying to go slow, and not having a death on his hands was getting to him. He eyed the group, one man stood before them, it was Haru.

"What is it…Dad?" Saburo said, "We're almost done with the ceremony,"

Haru flinched when Saburo called him dad, but he stood his ground, "Stop calling me that, you're no son of mine. I was fooled by you, I'm not anymore,"

Saburo had a bored expression on his face, "is that you have to tell me?" he turned back to priest, "please continued, I think we were at the ring part," the priest gulped.

"Hold on!" Haru cried again. Saburo grimaced.

"What now?"

"Uhm, I-I didn't give you my permission to marry my daughter," he stuttered, trying to get the words out. Saburo just stared at him.

"Yes, you did," he replied. Haru gave him a confused look, _I did? _Saburo gave him an exasperated look, "yes, you did. When you first came here, you said, 'don't worry, I'll find you someone else to marry, like Saburo, he's a wise choice,'"

Aki face palmed, and Haru shifted uncomfortably, "oh,"

"Yea," he once again turned to the priest, "Continue,"

"No, he won't," there was gun shot, and Saburo dropped his gun. Giroro appeared from behind the Alter, holding a gun.

"What…?!" he looked between Haru and Giroro, "When did you move?" he glared at him.

"Well…" Giroro started.

* * *

'_Here's the plan' Giroro said, looking at Haru, 'distract him, and I'll move behind the alter, and with my gun,' he tipped his head, towards his jacket. No matter where he goes, he always has his trusted gun._

_Where does he always keep that? Tamama wondered._

'_B-But how do I distract him?' Haru asked. Giroro shrugged._

'_Don't know, talk to him or something, get his attention away from me, Natsumi, anything, just do something,' with that said, Giroro slowly crouched to the floor and crawled between the pews._

* * *

Saburo glared. Natsumi ran into the arms of Giroro as the door opened and some of the guests started to pile in, they all wonder what happened, 'what was that gun shot?' Momoka barged in, followed by her guards, who surrounded Saburo, guns pointed at him. Garuru and his Platoon also stood guard.

Saburo started to chuckled, and then it turns to an all-out evil laugh. People flinched at the sound of it.

"What are you laughing about?" Giroro demanded.

"I knew my plan A will mostly be ruined by the likes of you, so I set up plan B, which is now in motion," he explained. He sat back and laughed. He took something out of his pocket.

"What's plan B?" Natsumi hesitantly asked.

"Heh heh, we're all going to die," he pressed a button and all the doors, windows, and ways out, were closed, sealed, and locked. There was a deathly silence.

Screaming run through the building. Most of the guests ran to the door, trying to break it open, but to no prevail.

Giroro walked up to Saburo, grabbing the collar of shirt, brought him eye to eye.

"What did you do?" he growled, his eyes growing blacker. Saburo just smirked.

"I'm really a sore loser when come to games like this, I have a tendency to end the game with no one winning, especially when I'm losing," he explained, still smiling.

"This is all a game to you?" Giroro pulled him up higher.

"Yes and the prize was Natsumi. But your winning, so I played my trump card, and now," he casted a glance at the pink-haired bride, then he turned his evil eyes back to Giroro, "neither of us gets her," Giroro tossed him to the ground, and was about to fight, when he felt someone pull him back. It was Garuru, shaking his head no. Giroro turned back to Saburo.

"What is your plan B?"

"Plant a small nuclear bomb in the church," guests nearby who heard this started to scream their heads off.

"Saburo," Natsumi came and stood by Giroro, "what really happened to you? Why are you so…so…so evil?"

Saburo stood up, brushing his pants, and glared at the two. "You and the god damned aliens," Keroro flinched, "My life was quite perfect, and I had everything in the palm of my hands. My fame came from my radio show, which also brought me all the ladies. My looks, my fame, my everything, I could have become rich and even more famous! You basically followed me like my faithful little dog," he spat, Natsumi blushed a little at her embarrassing past, "then they came along, Kululu was alright, he was almost like me. They once tried to take over my radio time with their stupid radio show," he then glared at Keroro, "some of your plans got in the way of mine!" he turned his attention to back to Natsumi, "Then you had went in and fell in love with this guy! After they left, I thought 'hey, I can finally get Natsumi to belong to me,' then you came back, pretending to be human. Even my stupid android couldn't follow me anymore!" he seethed.

Giroro placed his arm protectively over Natsumi's shoulders, "that doesn't give you the right to go ahead and kill everyone here in a five mile radius,"

"Oh yes it does, everyone here is your friends and family, they all wish for the two of you to be 'happy' " he said with disgust, "and my happiness will be above the heavens, knowing your all dead and buried miles under the earth," his hand was slowly going in his jacket's pocket, reaching for his detonator.

"Well, we won't have to worry about that," Giroro said.

"Why?" Saburo's eyes narrowed, staring at Giroro. His hand stopped, with a slight twitch. His fingers were just inches away.

"Because Kululu is already looking for the bomb, and has probably found it by now," Giroro said with triumphal in his voice.

"Kukuku, what? I was supposed to go look for a bomb?"


	9. Chapter 9

All eyes turned to Kululu, staring at him in horror.

"You didn't go find the bomb?!" Giroro yelled, marching at him.

"How was I supposed to know, kukukuku," he replied as Giroro grabbed the cuff of his shirt and lifted him up.

"You're supposed to be a genius!" Giroro let him down roughly, "You can be an idiot sometimes,"

Saburo smirked, "once again my plan continues," his grabbed the detonator, "and I'm not sorry to say, I guess this is the end," he wrapped his arm around Natsumi, pulling her closer.

"Let go!" she yelped.

"Natsumi!" Giroro ran forward trying to rescue his bride and to stop Saburo. Keroro and Tamama run amuck, Dororo tried to calm everyone down even through their impending doom was near. Kululu, the yellow devil, just sat there, watching everything run as like in a film, as if everything was in slow motion.

"Kukukuku, where's the popcorn when you need it?"

Giroro ran as fast as he could to try and save everyone. His feet pounded on the marble floor, he just reached the steps of the alter and took a chance. He jumped. Reaching for the button that can destroy them.

_Almost, almost…_

Screaming rang in his ears. The fearful look on Natsumi was etched into his mind. The idiocy of Keroro is forever stuck in his mind.

For a moment, that very moment, everything replayed in his mind of him and Natsumi. From their first meeting to now. It gave him the strength to push harder. His hand reached out, surprised lighted on Saburo's face, and…

Saburo twisted his body, and Giroro fell face first on the floor behind them. Giroro looked at his hands to see, they were empty. Saburo still had the button.

"Do you think I was really that much of an Idiot?" he said.

"Yes,"

Saburo turned around to see Natsumi holding the detonator. He looked down to see his empty hand, "You bitch!"

"Takes one to know one," she replied.

* * *

"Ooh! Burn!" Tamama said as he was watching. He decided to calm down and took a sit nearby Kululu. He leaned over and whispered, "Hey, Kululu, do you have anything to make popcorn? Sure, we may all die, but this is better than some of those Soap Opera's I've seen," Tamama's eye turned and caught sight of a small turtle, with something weird on its shell, "What…"

* * *

Saburo growled.

Giroro came up behind Saburo, and using rope from the curtains on the wall, tied his hands. Saburo tried to wiggle out of them, but Giroro tied the ropes too tight for him.

"It's over," Giroro smiled at Natsumi who smiled back. He pushed Saburo forward to where, hopefully, Police were waiting.

"No, it's not! I have a back up bomb! It's not over till the mine turtle says hello!" Saburo yelled.

"What!?" Giroro and Natsumi yelled in unison.

"WATCH OUT!" Tamama yelled, as Saburo stepped on the turtle he had seen.

"Hello," it said in a cute, little, voice.

The room rumbled, and people started to scream again. Popcorn was flying out of their hands.

"Wait, how come they had popcorn?!" exclaimed Tamama, slightly annoyed.

"It's not the time for that!" Dororo yelled.

BOOM!

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

Confetti flew everywhere, Streamers fell from the ceiling, and Balloons came from random places.

"What? What's going on?!" Saburo yelled.

"Kukukuku, please, as if I wouldn't find out about the bomb before hand," Kululu got up on his seat. Natsumi tried not to snicker, but Kululu was covered in rainbow colored streamers, "my radiation finder was going off, and I knew you were up to something again, so before all the guest came, I replaced your bomb, with….an extra strong confetti cannon," he explained, trying to pick the streamers off of him.

"Damn it! You were my equal, I should have gotten rid of you first," Saburo said, glaring at Kululu.

Kululu stepped forward, and menacingly stared back, "we were never equals, and I was the better one,"

Saburo shrunk back, and was pushed forward into the welcoming hands of the police. He was going to be sent far, far away, into the very confined Ashecliffe Hospital for the criminally insane on Shutter Island.

Giroro came up to Natsumi and hugged her, "I'm sorry for all this to happen," she hugged back.

"No, No, It's nobody's fault but his," she replied, "Now, how about we get this wedding back on track," Giroro laughed.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said tiredly. Natsumi and Giroro grinned. Giroro pulled her closer and he deeply kissed her, and she kissed back.

The crowd cheered, Tamama threw popcorn at the new couple. (Seriously though, where in the world did all that popcorn come from?) Some people had tears in their eyes, because of 1) they're happy for the new couple and 2) they relived to be still alive.

Giroro grabbed Natsumi's hand, together they ran off, out of the chapel and into Giroro's spaceship disguised as a car. It was already packed.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Hmm," she pondered, "anywhere,"

"Alright, let's start with France!" he revved the engine and they took off. Normal people only saw a car speeding away, and the not-so normal alien people saw a spaceship taking off in the sky.

* * *

"Phew!" Keroro gasped, "Now that's over, what should we do now Tamama?"

Tamama shrugs, "wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure," Keroro replied, the two walk off, "Wanna get some popcorn?"

Dororo stood in a depressed silence, "I want to go see a movie too with my friends," Koyuki came up behind him and looped her arm with hers.

"Let's go see a movie together, D,"

"Oh Fuyuki!" Momoka ran towards Fuyuki, waving a bouquet in the air, a huge smile on her face, "Look what I caught!"

Mois came skipping out of the church, tears were in her eyes, "It was an emotional wedding. Even the cake was in tiers,"

People around her gave her weird glances.

Kululu walk off, off to do whatever he does in his free time.

* * *

People cleared the church and headed home. Only two people were left, one a long haired strawberry blond girl was crying slightly, and her friend, who had short auburn hair, and green eye,s tried to comfort her. She also had weirdly odd shaped ears, almost elf-like, and sharp teeth.

"Man, that was so emotional and happy," the girl cried.

"Hey, hey, it's alright,"

"I know, Momo! It's just that, if we came earlier like I wanted, we could've stopped that whole bomb fiasco!" the girl replied.

"Hey, you can't really change things that much, you know," Momo got up, "at least it went as exactly as your mom had told us,"

"Yea, yea," the other girl got up; she started to mess with a watch on her wrist.

"Let's go, Girosumi,"

* * *

**Hello everyone! It's the end! finally... XD hope all of you enjoyed it...**

**There may or not be another one, depends how I feel and when I get my other stories finished...**

**Now I put Girosumi and Momo, nobody who Momo is because her parents are not part of the Sgt. Frog world. They'll be the main characters of my crossover story i'll soon be writing. It'll have will sgt. frog characters, but it will mostly its crossover world and such (Eyeshield 21). and yea, it will a time travel story again, I seriously love time travel story's, whether its past meets future or future meets pasts, its all the same**

**so ta-da for now, im off to finish my other stories.**


End file.
